


Mørke og Griner

by AmbyGram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Armadillo, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bedroom Sex, Cannibalism, Crack, Dark Will, Dogs, Drag Queens, Fluff and Humor, Food is People, Funny Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suits, Winston - Freeform, plaid, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyGram/pseuds/AmbyGram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be funny.<br/>It might also be awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mørke og Griner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have attempted to write something funny.  
> I will update a paragraph a day and just see where this one goes!

It took a fall from the cliff, and starting a new life together, for Hannibal to realise that Will Graham was very much a Work In Progress. For a start he was still far too obsessed with dogs from Hannibal's liking and as for his dress sense, well that could only be described as utterly appalling. He would have to do something about that. He thought Will would look absolutely impeccable in an extravagantly expensive plaid suit, handmade by angels. Yes, that would do just nicely for Will's upcoming birthday. And of course, if they were going to be murder husbands they would need matching suits to wear under their rather fetching murder suits. After all, it just would not do for them to look sloppy as they created their art. Hannibal was far too vain for that. He was so vein in fact, that on an average day he spent eight hours posing and pouting at himself in the mirror.


End file.
